Merci Aventures
by Manoncristy
Summary: Pourquoi j'aime autant Aventures? Qu'est-ce qu'Aventures m'a apporté. Il y a aussi des remerciements à la fin . Bonne lecture. Ps: Pour le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction sur Grunlek, vous devrez attendre encore. Désolé, mais je tiens vraiment à ce qu'il me plaise . Je le publierais probablement pour le prompt n 10. Merci de votre compréhension.


Merci Aventures !

Aventures à été probablement une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivé pour tellement de raison :

1° Je regardais énormément Youtube il y a deux ans, je passais presque tout mon temps libre à regarder des vidéos, même si en soit, je n'attendais jamais vraiment de vidéo avec impatience. Et puis est arrivé Aventures, le principe était simple faire du jeu de rôles filmé sur Roll20. De base, je ne connaissais pas le jeu de rôles… mais quand j'ai compris que le principe était de créer une histoire à l'aide de l'imagination collective… j'ai craqué, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un qui allait dans son petit monde imaginaire, ou rien n'avait de limite, et ou la réalité n'existait plus… alors savoir que l'on pouvait sociabiliser avec des gens avec son imaginaire… bordel de merde, je n'aurais pas cru ça possible.

2° Les joueurs et les Mjs sont tous différents, tous géniaux, que ce soit Seb avec sa qualité de faire des blagues hypers drôles, Bob avec son Rollplay des plus badass, Fred d'être une tête de de mule (si si c'est une qualité X'D, pour moi en tout cas), tout en créant des choses mythiques dans Aventures comme le « Comment tu veux mourir ? » ou le débat de la petite fille, Krayn avec son calme et son envie de véritable justice, en se demandant qui est gentil et qui est méchant d'après lui, et Mahyar un orateur de talent avec une capacité d'éloquence sublime, tout en ayant une liberté d'imagination folle et un sadisme qui lui est propre (je sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire X'D).

3° La communauté d'Aventures, je n'ai jamais été dans une communauté de fans avant Aventures. Faut dire que, même sur Internet je suis stressé à l'idée de causer avec des gens, même s'ils ne me veulent que du bien et même si je parle beaucoup. Alors grâce à Aventures, j'ai pu discuter avec certains d'entre eux, j'ai toujours un certain stresse après les discussions, mais ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir parler, surtout avec des gens aussi adorables^^. Et la création autour d'Aventures est juste folle, il y a de tout Des fanfictions, des fanarts, des chansons etc. Je trouve ça beau de crée… et voir tout ça, ça me remplit le cœur de bonheur ;^;.

4° L'humour. Aventures a toujours été un grand délire collectif, surtout au niveau des joueurs, qui sont de très bon amis. Fred qui a encré des délires, comme le « débat » de petite fille dit précédemment, le running gag comme quoi Théo mourait tout le temps et changerait de personnalité à chaque mort (El paladiño de la luz X'D). Shin fan de pomme, ayant peur des puits, des loups et des araignées, et qui est le père de je ne sais pas combien de gosses X'D. Bob avec des images farfelues mais super marrante, Krayn avec ses blagues discrètes mais parfaites (même si elles sont beaucoup moins discrètes maintenant), Mahyar toujours avec des phrases à la con, « Il faut tuer qui ? » « Je m'en bats les steaks avec une pelle à couper le beurre », surtout à travers Mani qu'y est complètement enfantin, je trouve. Mais je suis sur qu'on va voir un Mani beaucoup plus badass un jour.

5° La complémentarité des personnages et leurs différences est vraiment géniale ! Cela permet des avis variés (en RP), montrer les différentes façons de jouer leur personnage, leur logique simple de combat étant équilibré (Théo-Grunlek et Mani devant pour tanker et Bob et Shin derrière pour les attaques à distances), et aussi certains conflits de valeurs entre les joueurs (certes rare mais vraiment intéressant).

6° Grâce à Aventures, j'ai découvert des gens incroyables, certes je ne sociabilise pas trop, mais grâce à certaine personne, j'ai pu m'assumer un peu plus, notamment à travers les Moutons Noirs avec Elwensà, qui est une dessinatrice qui a reproduit, certains épisodes d'Aventures en B.D. Voir un groupe qui malgré les différences s'assume et respect les autres et leurs différences, m'ont réconforté (sans me parler X'D) alors que j'allais tomber dans une facilité que j'aurais regrettée. J'ai découvert Twitter et des gens avec, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose, certaines personnes diront que Twitter est un beau bordel (je ne les contrediraient pas X'D) mais à travers de ce réseau social, j'ai pu apprendre énormément de choses, notamment sur l'identité de genre et la sexualité. Aussi, j'ai pu lire des gens qui se battaient, eux aussi, contre les injustices et l'intolérance, et je me suis ouvert à énormément de sujet… tout ça parce que je voulais discuter et suivre les gens que j'apprécie en tant que vieweuse.

Aussi, j'ai découvert le jeu de rôles tout simplement… je n'en ai toujours pas pratiqué mais j'en meurs d'envie, suffit de sociabiliser avec des gens hein X'D. Et enfin j'ai commencé l'écriture, à vrai dire j'avais déjà essayé mais sur papier, et j'ai détesté, non pas parce que je détestais mes écrits, mais à cause mon écriture qui est disons le… dégueulasse, et personne ne l'a comprenait, alors personne ne pouvait me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient… J'ai recommencé sur (rigolé pas) l'application mémo de mon téléphone, des fanfictions pourris sur Aventures, j'ai ré arrêter… ouep, encore une fois. Puis sont arrivés, les défis d'Aventures. J'étais motivé alors, à l'aide de mon PC portable nouvellement acquis, j'ai écrit. Maintenant je me sens bien, car les gens peuvent les lire et j'ai l'impression de m'améliorer (doucement mais sûrement) grâce aux nombreux auteurs de fanfictions et d'auteur de fiction, je suis aussi les conseils d'écritures de notre cher Myfanwi maman du Thélthazar et l'une des premières à écrire du Aventures si je ne m'abuse et aussi rédactrice en chef dans le journal officiel du FantaBobWorld.

Je divague énormément, je suis désolé ^^'.

Merci à tous les gens de la communauté Aventures, et à tous les créateurs qui font vivre (indirectement) Aventures, vous êtes adorable. Un merci particulier pour la ou les créateurs de l'événement les 10 jours d'Aventures, merci sincèrement pour ta/votre patience et ta/votre sympathie !

Et enfin, merci infiniment Mahyar, Krayn, Fred, Bob et Seb pour tout ce que vous nous avez apporté grâce à Aventures, vous êtes tous géniaux ! Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour vous exprimez mon infini reconnaissance ! Je vous adore ^^ !

Tout ça pour dire qu'Aventures est un putain de plaisir et j'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps ! Voir même que ça ne s'arrête jamais !

Tchao bande d'Aventuriers !


End file.
